My Uncles Max and Jack Branning
by makemeooh
Summary: Joey Branning is attractive- his uncles Max and Jack both realise this, and both develop a crush- as the crush develops. there's some very EXPLICIT sex scenes. Incest/Slash


**MY UNCLES, MAX AND JACK**

Max Branning was a serial love rat- everyone around Albert Square knew this, and although Max was desperate to shake off this tag, he found himself in compromising situations _all too often. _Ever since his nephew, Joey, had arrived in Walford- he found himself feeling extremely jealous- Joey was the new loveable rogue, everyone had eyes for him- even Max!

Joey came knocking at No.5 late one evening, Tanya was out at the pub- Oscar was with Cora, and Lauren and Abi were both otherwise occupied- Lauren out at Whitney's, and Abi- well, Costa Rica. Max answered the door, smiling at his nephew- politely, Joey returned the smile. Max acknowledged the living room, pointing It to Joey who he allowed to walk ahead, purely so he could get a good view of his nephews buttocks.

''I need a job, Max.''

''So do a lot of people Joey, I don't just give 'em away.''

''I'm family.''

''You're Derek's son- you hate him, that's not family, you've got my surname, that's as far as it goes.''

Joey looked disappointed as Max paced around the living room, he stared at his Uncle's firm behind, inquisitively.

''That Stacey, was it your arse she found attractive? That's pretty fucking tight.''

''Excuse me?''

''Oh come on, Uncle Max! Surely you must know what a great arse you have, you must've seen the way Christian and Syed look at you- practically a gay icon.''

''Do you want it? Is that what this is? Horny?''

Joey stepped back, grinning. Rumbled. He stepped towards Max, his warm breath tingling his Uncle's neck. He planted a kiss on Max's mouth- and Max responded- hardly passionately, but he wasn't pushing him away- there was no obvious sign to Joey that this would go no further.

Max stroked his nephews face, the stubble scratching at his knuckles- he nuzzled at Joey's neck- forcing Joey to cock his head back in surprise. Joey felt Max's hands on his arse, fiddling with the belt loops of his jeans- he could do this forever- right now, Uncle Max was the hottest thing on the planet.

With Max's mouth still sucking at the skin on his neck, Joey reached forward- unbuttoning Max's shirt, stroking his light chest hair. Soon, Max's shirt was on the floor and Joey was admiring his Uncle's fuzzy chest- soon noticing his strong muscles- a huge contrast to his slender physique. Max lifted Joey t-shirt from his torso- feeling the abs underneath- they were tight, well built. Joey's t-shirt was soon also on the floor.

The topless men made their way to the sofa, just sitting on the leather- allowing the severity of what they were about to do hit them. Max sat back, sighing.

''Joey, you're a good looking lad, but you're my nephew. This can't happen.''

''You weren't saying that a few minutes ago, you wanted something to happen.''

''I _want _something to happen, but, it's just awkward.''

''We can talk- we don't have to go into it straight away- talking can be good, this doesn't have to be the only time we're like this.''

Joey kissed Max once more, and this time, Max added more passion- more thought into the way he responded, their tongues colliding in the others mouth. Max unzipped Joey's jeans, tossing them behind him as he admired the bulge in Joey's briefs. Joey loosens them, pulling them down just slightly so that Max can see his shaved pubic area, Max grinned.

''How big are you, Joey?''

''That's a bit personal, _uncle _Max.''

''Well, it is my house, I could just end it right now- I mean, it's risky, Tanya will be home soon.''

''Let's call it a night, yeah- jerk yourself off later- we can save it for tomorrow, it _is _a Sunday- Car Lot will be closed, we can spend the day there.'

Max nodded, reaching over his shoulder to pass Joey his clothes- admiring his arse in his briefs as he stands up to pull on his jeans. Joey grinned at Max, pulling his briefs down fully for just a second- allowing Max to get an erection over the sight of his Nephews bubble butt.

_Perfection. _He thought.

Before Joey left, he gave Max a kiss- stroking his Uncle's bulge. Not long after his lovers departure, giving him only moments to pull his shirt on- Tanya arrived home, drunk. They smiled at each other before Tanya stumbled up the stairs.

_That's me not getting any tonight, then._

Joey arrived back at Jack's flat- it was late, and Jack was already passed out, naked on the sofa. Joey grinned as he admired his Uncle's flaccid cock- around 4 ½ inches. He wondered if tomorrow's fuck buddy would measure up. Suddenly, he noticed Jack's cock twitch- slowing forming an erection- Joey couldn't let the opportunity pass- and carefully got undressed- so he too was naked, standing over Jack's sleeping body.

Jack's erect dick was around 9 inches- the same as Joey's. Joey fondled himself, strutting into Jack's bedroom to retrieve a pair of his uncles briefs from the floor. He chose a black brief, once with a very clear cum stain inside- Joey licked it- savouring the taste of the salty, dried cum.

He jerked his cock, all sorts of thoughts flying around his head- first of Max- then Jack. He was also surprised that he came so quick- his load spurting all over Jack's brief. Joey was feeling risky, so drifted over to Jack- allowing the last few drops of his cum fall into his uncles mouth.

He stuffed the cum soaked briefs into the washer, and allowed the washing load to spin around, he sat in the dining area, still naked, whilst he pondered whether Jack would be interested in some Uncle/Nephew action. He thought so long and hard, it was dawn before he finished- and Jack was stirring, spluttering at the unfamiliar taste of his Nephew's cum on his teeth.

Joey heard the shower start, and soon realised he had been fantasising all night- in little under two hours, his questions regarding Max Branning's cock would be answered- and given the sight of Jack's huge dick- he felt he would be satisfied.

Max sat in the Car Lot, once again suited up- he knew Joey liked his suits- and his special 'surprise' would almost certainly get their romance off to a great start. Joey arrived- shirtless- although this could easily be excused for the warm weather. Joey closed the door, whilst Max closed the blinds- it was just him and Joey alone- he liked that.

Max sat Joey down in the office chair, while he stood in front of his- undressing- he tossed his shirt to the ground, and unbuckle dhis trousers- revealing a jockstrap! Joey was shocked, Max had light hair on his buttocks- and he was definitely going to enjoy whatever Max had planned next. Max began to dance in front of Joey, soon rubbing his nephews bulge against his naked ass- the time had come.

Max instructed Joey to take his clothes off- and Joey, increasingly horny- obliged. He was already hard, his 9' dick resting against his abs. Max slipped off the jock strap- revealing his huge member- a fraction of an inch bigger than Joey's. Joey leant toward him, kissing Max's dick up and down- but Max pulled his head away- and pulled Joey from the seat- forcing him against the table.

Max pulled Joey's arsecheeks apart- licking his ass hole. It tasted different than he expected it to- but Joey's moans allowed Max to enjoy the experience more. When he tired of rimming Joey's hole, he stood up, and thrust his cock in- Joey screamed in pain- but Max- ever the dominant partner- just continued to fuck him, his rhythm changing with every thrust.

Jack was walking past the car lot when he heard a moan from inside, intrigued, Jack used his keys to open the door, and he was shocked to see his brother and nephew wildly fucking- ignoring his presence. Jack slammed the door, but still, nothing would stop them from their wild antics. Jack took this opportunity to join in, and undressed- stepping behind his brother and fingering his tight ass hole- soon Max would be the one getting fucked.

Jack had never thought of Max- nay Joey in this way before- but as Joey screamed in pleasure- he captured his nephews load in his mouth. He remembered the taste, and grinned when he realised the fun that Joey must have had last night. The men swapped places, and soon Max was laid on the desk- Joey's flaccid cock slapping his face- while his legs where over his brother's shoulders- Jack's cock pounding his virgin asshole.

Max soon came also, with Joey thrusting a picture Max keeps in his office of him and Jack towards his cock to catch the load. Joey retrieve the cum soaked photo, and began to lick the salty liquid from the frame- all while Jack was still mercilessly fucking his brother's hole. Jack yelped in pleasure , and removed his dick from Max's hole- shooting his load all over Max's stomach.

The sweaty men laughed as they noticed the time, they knew they had time for round two in the afternoon.

''This can be traditional, like Sunday dinner.'' Jack stated.

''Yeah, but it tastes so much better.'' Joey said as he wiped Jack's cum from Max's stomach.

If you have any requests as to how I could continue the Jack/Max/Joey relationship- or if you would like a slash written for any other Walford hunks, just comment below. I'll be writing a Michael/Jack encounter in the next few weeks!


End file.
